Hiraishin Ken Nezumi
by SasukeTanteiPHlover
Summary: An alternate era of time overflows with chances for pokemon to become more advanced. Due to the humans becoming obsolete, the pokemon have taken over their weapons and technology. A young one named Hiraishin takes up the mantle of being considered an outcast and a criminal by many. A space pirate like him can never know happiness. What is his ultimate goal in life? AU. Dark fic.


**A/N:I am thrilled to be uploading this story again. I promise it will be better than how bad it was four years ago, because now my writing has improved significantly to make it a more, well, pleasurable read. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors you might encounter throughout the story (though they may be few and far between, seeing as I DO put a lot of emphasis on the importance of those two things. Unlike a lot of authors on this site. So, please read and review.**

**Chapter 1: The legend of the space pirate Hiraishin**

* * *

My name is Hiraishin. Youmeisho Hiraishin. You may have heard my name before. I'm sure you have. I'm quite famous (or, infamous, depending on who you're talking to.) I am quite well-known throughout the vast reaches of space. You see, I am not just any ordinary Pokemon off of the street.

I am a space pirate. So that means I steal things for a living, I lie. But I try not to kill as much as possible. That is the one ethic I try to stick to throughout my adventures in the vast universe. Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you've all heard the _same _mantra repeated to you over and over from your relatives until it becomes ridiculous:Thou shalt not steal.

Who made these arrogant customs up, anyway? What if my little sister happened to be sick and I had no money, so I had to steal food for her? You can't call that a crime, can you? The truth of this world, or existence, is that you have to use what is provided for you in a pragmatic and effective way. There is no such thing as good or bad in my universe.

Only life and death exist here. Pick and choose whatever philosophy you Pokemon prefer to indulge in and avoid reality with. Be my guest, when the time does come that reality will sink its fangs into you to wake you up, it will be painful. But delusions always come with a price, my friend. Always.

* * *

Such was the way of the humans, an unfortunate race who has since become obsolete from this century. How, you ask, do I know this sort of thing? Aren't Pokémon supposed to be nothing more than tools for humankind to use and dispose as we please? Such arrogance befits those vile humans. No wonder they're extinct now. It was caused by their own ignorance and stupidity.

You see, a long time ago, humans considered pokemon to be nothing more than their own toys that they could use in battle. However, pokemon also developed adequate intelligence, something that their trainers could not pick up on. This was also due to the fact that our species, while sentient enough to communicate with most of our own kind, could not count on humans to do the same.

Humans were, in a way, just too inconsiderate of wildlife to really realize that other species could think and act for themselves. That led to their downfall. We pokemon reached a period where we finally got the humans to understand us. That was not a good time at all.

Humans and Pokemon started fighting amongst themselves for trivial reasons. Before we knew it, we were engaged in all-out wars between each other. We didn't even understand why. Then again, how many Pokemon actually try to RATIONALIZE their own actions?

One year, a new virus swept across the face of Planet Earth and changed it forever. It wiped out virtually all humans, but those who remained kept to themselves. Eventually, they were all gone, leaving just pokemon and the pets left behind by humans. We freed them and took care of them in place of the humans. Most of them adored us.

* * *

I have no friends, save for a couple of dear friends. They are my pet rats. Their names are Seiko and Seiyume. Both are now my dearest companions. They are quite intelligent beings. Yes, they are both Rattata, but they are adorable. I do not think of them as my inferiors. They are my comrades and my sole friends during this harsh and lonely period.

I reside in a huge spaceship I stole a long time ago. Its name is the S.S. _Celerity. _I am a pragmatic thief. I never steal whatever isn't valuable or belongs to a child. Most important of all, if any children witness me stealing, I never hurt them and get out quietly. I hate hurting children. It probably reminds me too much of my past. Too many wounds I refuse to dig up again, because it sucks to recall them.

I get up out of my bed and stretch and yawn, preparing myself for the new day that is ahead of me. I unravel my bandages around my tail, showing a strange star-shaped scar on it. How did I get that? That, my friends, is a secret I do not wish to tell for now. I am a very private person.

I stare at the next course on my radar. I have planned out a specific route for my ship to go on. Today, I am setting my eyes on the planet Kasei, named after the planet Mars. Pokemon have picked up where the extinct humans left off. We have revolutionized their obsolete technology into weapons so vast that I doubt any of them would recognize it if we were to show it to them today.

* * *

My blue eyes stare out the window. I wonder, what will I find out there waiting for me? Perhaps my little sister...my destiny, or my family? No, that's impossible...they're all dead. Every last one of them is dead.

Will you listen to me as I tell my story? Will you listen to my bizarre story of fate and life and death?


End file.
